


Mongryong is missing

by chibiyeollie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Comedy, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiyeollie/pseuds/chibiyeollie
Summary: Rumour has it that SM University’s freshman year flower-boy Byun Baekhyun is drowning in sadness after getting dumped by his secret boyfriend.For some reason, this rumour is really affecting Baekhyun’s secret admirer Park Chanyeol.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mongryong is Baekhyun's puppy in case you don't know.
> 
> I posted this on aff 2 weeks ago! now crossposting

“Did you know Baekhyun was dating? I thought he was single… damn!”

 

“It’s okay. I heard his boyfriend dumbed him a week ago, it’s your chance girl.”

 

“But didn’t someone else say that he didn’t get dump? The girls from economics department were saying his boyfriend is gone missing”

 

“Oh c’mon! Baekhyun is just trying to look less embarrassed. He obviously got dumped! What does he even think? He isn’t on top of the world. Huh! Serves him right. He is so cocky and conceited. He thinks everyone will bend on their knees for him. That scum!”

“Oh C’mon Ely, you’re just jealous cause your boyfriend dumped you after developing a crush on him..”

 

The sound of a broken pencil nip stopped the two girls from bitching any further in the library. And that pencil belonged to none other than Byun Baekhyun’s biggest fanboy Park Chanyeol.

 

“I don’t believe them.. I’m not going to believe others. Baekhyun didn’t say so to me. I didn’t hear it from him directly.. it’s all a lie,” Chanyeol began mumbling incoherently. After a minute or so he noticed the scribbling he did on the book he borrowed from the library to prepare for his project.

“Oh shoot! What the hell I did? Get a hold of yourself Park Chanyeol.. it’s just a rumour… nothing more..” Chanyeol grabbed a handful of his hair and started pulling it roughly, grabbing the attention of the librarian.

“Student on table number 6, either get out or behave sanely in the library. This is your last warning for today.”

Chanyeol stood up abruptly, muttering his apologies for creating the disturbance to the librarian, he left.

One might have misunderstood Park Chanyeol from this single incidence, but in reality, Park Chanyeol was anything but a nuisance. He was someone too cheerful around his friends, but extremely shy and clumsy for the rest of the world. People labelled him eccentric, but he was just a sweetheart with a delicate and innocent personality.

Chanyeol was never a rebel, he preferred apologizing than picking up fights like other teenagers. He was someone who could never hurt even a fly, but today, it was different.

 

Today the nineteen years old felt like strangling any human who dared to bitch about his Baekhyun. Yeah right, his Baekhyun. The guy was hopelessly in love with the cute male who was almost everyone’s fantasy in the university.

And why wouldn’t he? Baekhyun was everything one can desire to be. He was good in studies, he had a voice of an angel—oh just how much Chanyeol loved to hear his angel’s beautiful voice. Chanyeol had even subscribed to Baekhyun’s channel on Youtube to listen to the beautiful covers Baekhyun made, anonymously of course. He didn’t have enough courage to confess his lover after all.

The fear of rejection would never let him do so.

 

Chanyeol checked the time on his Rolex watch as he didn’t want to be late for his favourite lecture. After all it was the only time of the day where he got to stare at his crush perpetually without any disturbance.

 

Byun Baekhyun was his seatmate.

 

Not to be late even by one minute, he rushed his way through the corridor filled with students clumsily.

By the time Chanyeol reached, he was out of his breath.  He bended a little to rest his palms on the bend of his knees and panted heavily. He looked around the room, Baekhyun didn’t come yet. Instead he found his bestfriend Sehun sitting beside his seat, the seat that belonged to Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol made his way to the bench. Sehun was already waving at him happily. Instead of returning the friendly gesture, he started pushing the other male off the seat.

“Hey! What the hell Chanyeol?! You want me to get injured?!” Sehun chided him away.

“This is Baekhyun’s seat, okay? I want to sit with him, not you!” Chanyeol retorted, his eyes were big and round, almost like a puppy.

“Dude.. I know that. But your so called angel asked me to exchange seats with him.” Sehun said, justifying his action with a pout.

“Baekhyun asked you… why?”  
“Uhh..he probably can’t tolerate your irritating non-existent ass anymore. He wanted to sit with his bestfriend Kim Jongdae.”

Chanyeol’s face dropped after hearing that. He was so excited for the lecture, it was Monday. He didn’t get to sit with Baekhyun since last Friday, but it wasn’t like he could do something about it. If Baekhyun didn’t want him… what could he do?

Chanyeol sat on the bench next to Sehun silently, his mood was off, he didn’t even feel like attending this class anymore.

“Did you hear that rumour about Byun Baekhyun?” Sehun whispered softly to his bestfriend the moment he noticed that said boy entering the class room silently, completely oblivious to the rumours circulating about him in the campus.

“You m-mean…… the rumour about him getting dumped by his secret boyfriend?” Chanyeol asked hesitantly, not sure how to suppress his sadness in his tone.

“Yeah that, some people are saying that his boyfriend is gone missing…and that Byun kid is searching for him desperately.”

“I see…”

Chanyeol looked up and found the flower boy staring at him, not understanding what to do, he waved a hand nervously in the air and smiled awkwardly. Baekhyun gave him a “what the fuck?” look and turned around.

Damn it.

Park Chanyeol had never believed in any rumours before, but this time, Baekhyun’s sad face was making it impossible for him.

 

♡♡♡

  

To explain Byun Baekhyun’s condition in one word, he was devastated. It had been a week since Baekhyun lost him.

Baekhyun had no time to make new covers or to even attend all the lectures.

He needed to find him, at any cost.

Right now he was sitting in front of a desktop in his IT class to work on the new given assignment. But the devastation of losing someone he loved the most was killing him internally every single second.

At least Baekhyun had his bestfriend Kim Jongdae for emotional support.

“So, any news about him, Baekhyun?”

The moment everyone sitting in the computer lab heard those words, they stopped typing just to eavesdrop. Everybody in the campus wanted the latest update of Baekhyun’s affair. It was the biggest gossip of the month after all.

“N-no Jongdae, I have no idea where he is.. now I think he left me cause he was fed up of me. Maybe he felt like I don’t love him anymore.. I know that I was too busy with work so I couldn’t spend enough time with my baby but it doesn’t mean that I don’t value him..”

Jongdae gave a side hug to his bestfriend, pitying his current situation, he knew how much Baekhyun valued his Corgi pup.

“I know, Baekhyun. I know. I don’t think he left cause of those reasons.. he is really smart and understanding.. Baekhyun, just hold on for a little longer, we will find him.”

“A little longer? It has been a week since I last cuddled him to sleep! You don’t know how hard it is at home.. now no one is there to hug me and watch movies with me. I’m so lonely!”

Baekhyun smacked the table ruthlessly, his frustration was gone beyond words now. The moment he stood up and turned around to leave the room, everybody started hitting the buttons of their keyboard furiously, just to look a little less obvious.

♡♡♡

 

“Chanyeol, eat,” Kyungsoo, his other bestfriend commanded.

Chanyeol was staring at his burger for past ten minutes, he didn’t even take a bite.

“Yeol, stop acting as if is it were you who got dumped not Baekhyun!” Chanyeol snapped at this.

“He didn’t get dumped, okay?”

“Yeah, Chanyeol is right.” A new voice joined in the conversation between the two bestfriends. And that sexy voice was of none other than Kyungsoo’s boyfriend Jongin.

Jongin took a seat next to his cute boyfriend, planting a chaste kiss on his temple while giving him a side hug.

Kyungsoo smiled at the sweet gesture while Chanyeol stayed indifferent.

“So I was saying.. he didn’t get dumped.. but did you guys heard the new rumour?”

Chanyeol raised his eyebrows on his, he was in no mood for rumours anymore. He didn’t believe in them for fuck’s sake.

“What is it, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked.

“I just heard that Baekhyun had some arguments with his boyfriend as he wasn’t giving him enough time cause of college.. so you see, his boyfriend left.”

“I think his boyfriend was sexually frustrated. Baekhyun must have starved him for intimacy.” Kyungsoo tried to reason this.

Jongin nodded in agreement, “Yeah, I even heard that Baekhyun was whining to Jongdae how he can’t sleep without his boyfriend these days, he must be sexually frustrated too. He just needs a good fuck to get over all this. Chanyeol, what do you say, wanna volunteer?”

“Shut up, you two! Do you fathom how bad it is to talk about someone’s personal life like that?” Chanyeol screeched at the couple.

“Says the one who knows everything about Baekhyun. From the name of his favourite songs to which perfume he prefers the most. What does that make you then? A stalker?” Kyungsoo argued, trying to shield his boyfriend from his bestfriend’s wrath.

Chanyeol knew he lost the argument, Kyungsoo was right after all. If spreading rumours about Baekhyun made everyone a bad person than Chanyeol was definitely the worst human alive—oh how he wished to burry himself deep in the ground.

“Fine then, I’ll unravel the truth to you all soon.” Chanyeol passed his chicken burger to Jongin and left the cafeteria.

 

♡♡♡

 

“It’s Monday, Baekhyun must be free at this hour, he has no class at 11:00 am.” Chanyeol checked his diary to see Baekhyun’s schedule for the day. Chanyeol wasn’t creepy, he never harmed Baekhyun or followed him outside the campus. He never tried to steal his number either, like many others in the campus. He used to keep a small notepad to see Baekhyun’s class schedule to know at what time his crush was not having a class, so that he could admire his beautiful face from a distance, that made him the happiest.

Chanyeol began his search for the shorter male around the campus, looking at all the possible places. He rummaged through the library, music room, basketball court, even the garden, but Baekhyun was nowhere.

“Did he leave early?’’ He questioned himself.

Chanyeol didn’t even have a way to contact him. He was feeling extremely hungry, he stomach started grumbling. Keeping aside his thoughts filled with disappointment, he bought a cup of strawberry ice cream and headed towards the rooftop to eat it alone.

It was the month of December, too cold to stay on the rooftop, but Chanyeol didn’t care, he just wanted to spend some time alone.

He hurried his way through the stairs to the top of the building only to find the door unlocked.

“Who came in?” As much as Chanyeol knew, he was sure nobody liked to go on rooftop in this month—that was unless that person was depressed or something. Nevertheless he pushed the door open and walked straight until he was leaning onto the railing.

He heaved a sigh and started to uncover the top of ice cream casually. All he wanted was to see Baekhyun at this moment, nothing else.

“Park Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol got started for a moment, almost dropping the ice cream but regained his composure soon enough to catch it from falling down. He wasn’t like that all the time, his clumsiness showed much more every time he heard that sweet, raspy voice of his angel.

“O-oh hey… Baekhyun”

Chanyeol was so flushed up just by the fact that Baekhyun knew his name that he didn’t even realize the fact that he just talked to Baekhyun informally. He was about to correct his mistake but noticed that Baekhyun didn’t mind it so he decided against it.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asked in his indifferent tone, he wasn’t like this always but ever seen Mongryong was missing, he had lost his peace and happiness.

“Nothing just.. the weather is so nice so I decided to have some fresh air.”

 

‘This guy is surely gone nuts. It is -1°C and he finds it pleasant to walk around on the rooftop?’

Chanyeol noticed the blank stare Baekhyun was giving him. It was enough for him to know that he messed it up again, his chance to have a normal conversation with Baekhyun. He still tried to save it nevertheless.

“What about you, Baekhyun? What are you doing here?”

“Uhh.. the same? The weather is too nice indeed,” Baekhyun faked a smile and took a step back, wanting to get away from this idiotic conversation.

“Would you like to eat the ice cream?’ Chanyeol tried again, even though he was sure that he would get turned down.

“Why don’t you enjoy by yourself? I have a class to attend..” Baekhyun made the easiest excuse  and ran away immediately.

Chanyeol was left dejected, it wasn’t new for him, but today it hurt more than usual as Baekhyun lied to him.

“But you don’t have a class at this hour Baekhyun…

 

And you love strawberry flavoured things the most.”

 

♡♡♡

 

It was around 6pm when Chanyeol finally reached his neighbourhood. He was almost near his home. His hands were burried in his pocket and his face was down. Walking through the streets slowly, he kicked almost anything he found lying down. He didn't stop until he found a ball of furr lying peacefully at one corner.

Chanyeol squealed at the cuteness of the small puppy. Maybe God sent that puppy to make him happy on such a gloomy day. He scooted down in front of the small puppy and moved a hand forward to pat his head.  Thankfully the puppy didn't make any action to stop him so he thought it was alright to pet him more.

Chanyeol was a mega puppy lover, he loved to hold small, big, puppies of every size and cuddle them to death- just kidding, not death. But the irony was his parents didn't allow him to adopt a puppy, given the fact that he was allergic to dog’s fur, he wasn't in a condition to adopt one, no matter how much he wanted.

So Chanyeol just used to play with stray ones once in a while, and today was such a day.

Even though the puppy was dirty, it didn't stop Chanyeol from cooing over the sweet, adorable creature.

He was about to pick the puppy up in his arms but the small Corgi scratched the back of his hand.

“Ouch-!” Chanyeol screehed in pain, maybe the puppy didn't want him either, just like Baekhyun.

Chanyeol looked at his injured hand, it was bleeding badly, it wasn't too deep but it indeed needed medical attention. He wrapped his handkerchief around his injured hand somehow and looked down at the pup.

“You don't like me? I'm sorry if I scared you, I was just trying to hug you…” He apologized though the puppy obviously couldn't understand his words.

“Umm..why are you here alone? Don't you have an owner? You'll get sick if you stay here for too long..”

The puppy stood on his paws and started  running away from Chanyeol.

Being a caring giant he was, Chanyeol just couldn't leave that small being alone so he stood up and followed the puppy.

 

Chanyeol lost the sight of the puppy, it was too dark for him to find the small puppy. It wasn't until he heard a painful sound made by a puppy. It made him worried like hell.

“What if someone is harming that poor being?”

Chanyeol followed the direction of the voice and reached an empty street. He found the puppy’s  paw bleeding, it was moaning in pain.

The man who just kicked off the poor puppy with his leg was smirking.

Chanyeol reached the scene and collected the injured being in his arms carefully.

“Are you even a human? Don't you feel anything for other beings? See how much pain he is in!” Chanyeol shouted at the middle aged man who just looked annoyed.

“Look kid, I'm here to do the work. We work under government. We collect these stray dogs. We need our city clean, right? These stray animals are nothing but a nuisance.”

Chanyeol couldn't believe how inhuman the man was. He just injured a puppy with no guilt! Chanyeol decided that he hated him at that moment.

“How dare you! Leave this puppy alone. He will die at the hands of people like you.”

“You dare to talk back to me, kid? I can kick you the same way I kicked that disgusting shit.”

“Oh really? Just wait I'll call the police. People like you are the one who dirty our environment. Puppies make everyone happy!” Chanyeol knew talking back to someone who was physically more capable than him could bring him trouble, but he didn't have any other way to deal with this problem.

Instead of getting scared of Police’s name, the man just laughed in a mocking way. “Whatever you do, this stray dog is coming with me. Choose wisely.”

 

“No you can't take it away!”

 

“And who'll stop me? You?” The man just chuckled.

 

“This puppy is mine, okay? So get lost before I call the police.”

 

The man was about to hit Chanyeol on the face but another man, who was probably his comrade shouted, “Hey buddy, just get in. We don't have the whole day. Stop picking up fights with kids. I need to go home too.”

“You're lucky that it's almost night, or else I wouldn't have let you go away this easily,” the man spat his anger before taking the steps back and jumping in the van to drive away.

 

Chanyeol heaved a sigh, he was never this much scared in his life. After all, that was the most daring thing he ever did.  

He looked down at the injured puppy in his hands and felt his heart dropping again.

“Oh poor, pup! Don't worry I'll take you to the doctor right away.”

The puppy didn't reject him this time.


	2. 2

“How did you lose him again, Baek?”

 

“Hyung, I told you like ten times already, I took Mongryong to park for a walk. And I left him for like 5 minutes..”

 

“Why did you leave him alone? What about his leash?!”

 

“Hyung!! Don't scold me. I wanted to buy some ice cream from the vendor so… you see?

 

I set him free cause he wanted to play in the park ..when I came back he was nowhere.. I searched around for him in my whole neighbourhood already..”

 

“Relax Baekhyun, I'll call the police.. my friend is a policeman you know.”

 

“Thanks hyung…”

 

“Okay I'm going now, I'm getting late for work. Concentrate on your studies for now, Okay? Bye, love you little bro”

 

“Me too… thanks for calling me.”

 

 

“Was that Baekbeom hyung?” this was the first question Jongdae asked Baekhyun in the classroom.

 

Baekhyun nodded and took a seat next to him. Jongdae gave him a look for a moment but continued playing Clash of clans on his phone.

Baekhyun noticed the odd look and questioned his best friend.

 

“What is it, Dae?”

 

“You really want me to answer that for you?” Jongdae raised an eyebrow and put his phone aside to confront Baekhyun. “You see, Baek, for past few days you have really been so grumpy. Earlier you used to argue with me whenever I asked you to skip this lecture as you wanted to sit next to Chanyeol. But now you're running away from him. Whenever I try to be good with you… you snap at me.”

 

It was true, Baekhyun had been never so frustrated in his life like he was since past few days. He knew how mean his replies were sometimes these days, he was never a sweet talker but these days he had become totally a cruel person.

 

“Dae...you know I'm so frustrated over all this.. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm so sorry,” Baekhyun pleaded, as he was feeling guilty for real. Who knew how he would have reacted all his life if Jongdae weren't there to correct him.

 

“Sorry isn't enough. Come and hug me, you jerk.”

Baekhyun wasted no time to give a bear hug to his best friend. Jongdae in return hugged him back. After all, there was no one like him who would understand Baekhyun. He was no saint or angel, if something, he considered himself one of the insensitive and careless person alive.

 

“Anyway, how long are you going to avoid Park Chanyeol?” Jongdae asked, resting still in Baekhyun’s embrace.

 

“Definitely after finding Mongryong. I'm afraid that I'll end up acting rude out of my stupidity. He is sort of sensitive, you see.” Baekhyun let go of Jongdae to sit comfortably on the seat, which actually belonged to Oh Sehun. Of course he didn't care whose it was.

 

Jongdae couldn't help but smirk at Baekhyun’s reply, he was aware of his best friend’s tiny crush on his seatmate since the beginning of second semester, three months to be precise.

 

Baekhyun started hitting him on the head with a notebook, fully aware where this conversation was going now.

 

“Kim Jongdae, don't you dare to start talking about him here, okay? Or else you'll spend Christmas in a graveyard this year.”

 

“Yeah, Yeah, I'll take your secret to my coffin. Don't worry, chill bro.” Jongdae shielded his head with his arms.

 

“If you guys are done with your PDA then move aside, the lecturer is coming.” Sehun stood there, looking tall and handsome, just like always. He crossed his arms on his chest, and his expression was no different than the usual.

 

 

“Hey Oh Sehun, can’t you just sit there again?” Baekhyun requested, using his ultimate weapon, the power of puppy eyes. Just a thing that he learned from his pet obviously.

“Umm.. How about a no? The teacher told us to sit with our assigned seatmates, now move, she is coming.” Sehun shrugged off the smaller boy to sit on his seat, next to Jongdae.

Baekhyun had no other choice but to sit with Chanyeol. He was saved yesterday though, as Chanyeol didn’t come on the previous day, much to his relief. But today he had no way to run off. He just wished not to say something bad from his potty mouth to that sensitive kid.

Collecting his notebook from the bench, he walked away to his assigned seat, he was a bit relieved not to find his seatmate yet in the class.

The teacher came in right after a minute and Baekhyun found a paper lying on the top of his desk. He looked up to the teacher and waited for the instruction for the project work.

Just when the teacher was about to give the instructions, Park Chanyeol made his way in, quietly begging his apologies as he made his way to the seat.

Chanyeol didn’t greet Baekhyun like always today, instead he serenely settled down without creating any disturbance in the concentrated atmosphere.

However Baekhyun couldn’t concentrate.

Baekhyun noticed a thin layer of bandage wrapped around Chanyeol’s right hand, wondering what could have happened. He knew that Chanyeol wasn’t the type to get into a fist fight or offend anyone.

‘Did he get into an accident? Is that why he didn’t come yesterday? Maybe I should approach him..’ Baekhyun wondered, not daring to ask, instead he just kept staring at Chanyeol’s injured hand until the latter spoke himself finally.

“It’s nothing. Stop ogling, Baekhyun.” And that brought Baekhyun once again in his defensive mode.

“Why would I ogle you? Huh, Dream on!” He immediately retorted.

“Yeah, right, why would you…” Chanyeol replied, with a lingering sadness in his tone, something that Baekhyun obviously couldn’t comprehend due to his lack of understanding.

“Okay now Class, listen to me, as you can see the ten topics on the paper given to you all, choose any two. I want you guys to work with your seatmates as a partners on this project. Am I clear? Good! Now off to work. No class for today as I have to go somewhere for work.” Their teacher didn’t even wait for the feedback before exiting the room.

 

The moment she left, a pandemonium was created in the room. Nobody expected a project work right after the Christmas break. All the students started bickering over the newly found problem.

 

“What the hell is her problem? Two projects in a week? That too handwritten?!”

“Mrs Kim is crazy!”

“I can’t believe she just ruined our weekends.’’

“Well we can finish it before Christmas if we start now”

“No way!”

 

Just like others, Baekhyun was losing it too. He was already upset with the disappearance of his pet dog and now this.

 

 

Conversely, there was someone in the room who was having totally different perception about the assignment.

 

Chanyeol started hyperventilating just at the thought of working together with Baekhyun on a project as partners, which ignited his hidden desires too.

 

‘Project partners….

 

Partners…..

 

Life partners

 

Baekhyun and I… as life partners? Oh my god!’

 

Baekhyun noticed the peculiar behaviour of his seat mate, he raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something offensive but straightaway recoiled.

‘I almost lost my temper again.’ He mumbled under his breath.

 

Baekhyun packed his bag as he got up from his seat, catching Chanyeol’s attention. Before the younger could question, he commanded, “follow me, Park.”

And Chanyeol, just like an obedient puppy, trailed behind the bossy boy, without even questioning where they were going.

 

 

After five minutes, they both were sitting across each other on a table in the library with hands resting on the top of table.

Neither of them said anything for the first two minutes, it became a staring competition between the two.

 

 

“Listen Chanyeol, as your right hand is injured, I’ll do the work of writing. Is that fine with you?” Baekhyun suggested, looking considerate.

This was enough for Chanyeol’s heart to flutter. He couldn’t believe Baekhyun would be so considerate to him.

‘I think it will be our best interest to get married at this rate.’ His inner fantasy kicked in once again.

 

“However you need to find me the exact data we need to write. Teacher won’t take the one copy pasted from internet. So you have to read books and then create it on your own so that I can write it all.” Baekhyun completed.

“Umm.. but isn’t my work more difficult and time taking?” Chanyeol scratched the back of his head, feeling tricked by Baekhyun’s proposal.

“Okay then why don’t you write while I do the research work?” Baekhyun placed his chin on top of his folded arms to rest on the table, slightly smirking at the suggestion as he knew Chanyeol wouldn’t agree to that. Writing a page or two was fine, but this project needed almost 5-6 hours.

 

“I-I… okay fine I’ll do the research, you can pen it down.” Chanyeol had no option other than agreeing to it.

A small pout was clearing visible on his lips, his gloomy eyes were gazing down the table. Baekhyun was just trying to make things easier for himself and here he thought that the smaller male actually cared for him.

 

Baekhyun noticed the clear dejectedness on Chanyeol’s face but he decided not to dwell on it. He advanced an open palm in front of Chanyeol, but the latter couldn’t comprehend what Baekhyun meant.

 

 

“Give me your hand,” Baekhyun demanded.

 

‘HE WANTS MY HAND? DON’T TELL ME HE WANTS MY HAND FOR MARRIAGE’

 

Chanyeol forwarded his left hand, placing it on top of Baekhyun’s lying one but his crush hissed in irritation and slapped his hand away. Chanyeol was stunned at the action.

“Not this one Chanyeol. The other one, your injured hand..”

“Oh.. so-sorry.” Chanyeol immediately retreated that hand and replaced it with his injured one, slightly confused as Baekhyun placed his other hand on top of it, cupping his hand with the pair of his own.

Chanyeol kept his mum when Baekhyun started scrutinizing his injured hand carefully, marking sure not to touch the hurt part with a serious face.

“The bandage looks old. Since when are you wearing it?” Baekhyun inspected.

“A day before yesterday… now that you’re saying it.. the doctor did ask me to change the bandage before sleeping yesterday,” Chanyeol replied, feeling silly cause he was never this careless.

Baekhyun didn’t reply at that, instead he got up from his seat, and collected his belongings with him, Chanyeol did the same instantly. He turned around and demanded his hand again. Chanyeol moved his injured hand again but looking at Baekhyun’s frown he changed it with his fit hand.

Baekhyun chuckled at the reaction and looked up at the pouty person who was slightly embarrassed. Instead of teasing him again, Baekhyun simply grabbed a hold of his hand, interlocking their fingers together.

“Let’s go,” he said, pulling Chanyeol along with him out of library.

“To where?” Chanyeol questioned.

“To the nurse office, where else? We need to treat your hand and change the bandages.”

“Oh.. but what about the project?”

“We’ll do it after college.”

 

 

 

It was around five when Baekhyun and Chanyeol were found in Chanyeol’s apartment.

 

Sitting with a gap of a meter.

 

 

 

 

On his bed.

 

‘Oh my God Baekhyun is sitting on my bed, what should I do? He looks so cute right now.. and his lips… I wonder how they’ll feel against mine.. shoot.. I shouldn’t have dirty thoughts about him like that.’

 

“Chanyeol can we start working now? I need to go back too before 7.” Baekhyun’s words brought him back from the dreamland.

“Ah yes.. let’s search for the content from the books we issued from the library today.” Chanyeol proposed.

And Baekhyun obviously decided against it though.

“You mean you will do the research while I enjoy the snacks you are going to bring for me while listening to music or whatever I like. Remember our deal? You’ll do the research work. I’ll just copy it down.” Baekhyun reminded him their conversation they had in library.

“Oh yeah, right.. wait I’ll bring something to eat for you.” Chanyeol stood up and turned around to head towards the kitchen meanwhile Baekhyun plugged in his earphones and lied comfortably on the fluffy bed, smirking to himself secretly once Chanyeol left.

 

“But then why are you here when you’re not going to help right now?” Chanyeol asked after placing a tray full of food items beside Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun removed his an earphone at this. “Did you say something?” He asked with the most innocent face ever.

“N-no.. I didn’t, just enjoy.” Chanyeol answered.

Chanyeol changed into his normal wear and sat on his bed comfortably beside Baekhyun’s legs, several books splayed in front of him, he took a pencil and started underlying the relevant points and folding the tip of useful pages. However he couldn’t help but steal glances in between towards the guy currently lying down on his bed and playing with his mobile phone, unknown to this fact.

 

“I’m done eating, you can take the utensils back to the kitchen.”

 

Chanyeol promptly looked away as he didn’t want to be caught up, dropping a book or two while doing so. “Oh sure…” He crawled forward towards Baekhyun to pick up the tray along with the other left outs.

 

 

“Are you really this innocent or simply an idiot?” Baekhyun sat up, slightly irritated, he grabbed both of Chanyeol’s hands in his own. Chanyeol couldn’t understood what wrong he did for Baekhyun to be so angry so he didn’t speak anything.

 

“I barged into your house, captivated your bed, demanded food while doing nothing. And you.. you’re not even complaining for once. This is so irritating, Do you reckon that?”

“Then what do you want me to do?”

Baekhyun slightly tightened his hold around Chanyeol’s hands, trying hard not to shout.

“Chanyeol, learn how to say no. don’t just go around doing anything they ask you. Do you know how much people use you in the university cause of your innocence? You give your assignments to anyone who wanna copy it. You give your seat to anyone who asks for in the cafeteria. And the same people whom you help.. they make fun of your clumsiness and call you stupid. Do you even know that?”

“I.. I really don’t know what to say at this to be honest, Baekhyun.”

“Fine then,” Baekhyun took back his hands and stood up abruptly. “I guess I should head back now. It is getting late.” He said as he put back his long coat and grabbed his bag to leave, after dumping all the books on the bed inside it.

 

“Wait I’ll walk you to the bus stop,” Chanyeol suggested as grabbed him by his elbow to stop him from exiting the room but Baekhyun shrugged him off and jerked away.

“No need. I can go by my own.” He said, Chanyeol could still feel the anger in his tone. He just nodded as he watched him leave through the main door.

 

 

It took Baekhyun around five to six minutes to reach the bus stop. It was cold and empty. He knew this locality wasn’t much crowded so this was expected. Bus was nowhere in sight even after ten minutes. He groaned in annoyance.

Baekhyun rubbed his hands together to get some warmth. The temperature was around -2 at the moment, he somehow regretted leaving Chanyeol’s house now like that.

 

 

“The bus won’t be coming anytime soon. You missed one already. This bus stop isn’t that popular, you know?”

 

“Huh- what are you doing here, Chanyeol? I told you not to come.” Opposite to his venomous words, he moved aside to make space for Chanyeol to sit.

 

“I just came to buy grocery from the store nearby as someone emptied my fridge.” Chanyeol said, and of course Baekhyun couldn’t argue now.

 

“About what you said earlier Baekhyun.. that people call me stupid or whatever. Do you feel the same?” He asked, “Do I look an idiot to you too?” Nonchalantly he said, swinging his legs lightly in the air, eyes settled somewhere else.

 

“Of course not. I don’t.” Baekhyun answered, without any hesitation. He turned his head to face Chanyeol, who was now looking at him too, smiling.

“Then it doesn’t matter what the others say.” He showed Baekhyun his toothy grin and stood up, making Baekhyun stand along with him.

Soon a cab was standing in front of them.

“Get in, I booked it for you.” Chanyeol placed a palm on the Baekhyun’s back and ushered his way in the cab.

Baekhyun was still in shock so he didn’t say anything. He didn’t try to go against Chanyeol either this time, instead he politely complied with Chanyeol’s words.

He muttered his addressed to the driver, without looking at Chanyeol even once.

“Sir, please drive slowly, it’s a bit foggy right now. Keep him safe, will you?” Chanyeol requested the old man who in turn smiled at him and nodded in agreement.

“Goodnight, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol took one last glance at the smaller male before the driver pulled away. Not giving a chance for Baekhyun to even reply.

 

“Your boyfriend really loves you, right?” The old man laughed and picked up the speed, driving away from that area. 

 

Baekhyun turned around to take a look.

 

And Chanyeol was still standing there.

 

 

 

 

When the cab disappeared from his vision, Chanyeol too took his leave.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh Chanyeol, you’re here.” Yixing, Chanyeol’s friend, a Veterinary physician, welcomed him once he entered the clinic.

 

“Sorry I’m a bit late. What about the Corgi puppy I bought two days ago? Is he doing good? Did his wound heal? Did he regain his health?” Chanyeol bombarded him with questions and searched around for the puppy. Once he found the small pup, he freed him from the lock and hugged him tight.

 

“Relax, Chanyeol. His wound will take 2-3 days more to heal. His health isn’t in that bad condition. You should take him home. I don’t have enough space to keep him as much as I hate it, this place is small.”

“What about his owner? You said he doesn’t look like a stray one. Did you find the owner?”

“Not yet. I already reported for him though. As soon as I get a call, I’ll inform you. But I seriously need you to take him away, Chanyeol.”

“Can’t you keep him for two-three days more? Until we find the owner?” Chanyeol pleaded but Yixing gave him sad eyes.

“I wish I could, but I’m just an assistant here. My senior wants him out as he is good enough to survive on his own.” He took some steps to pat the small puppy settled on Chanyeol’s lap. “I know about your allergy Chanyeol. I’ll try to find the owner as soon as people. Till then don’t make much contact with the puppy, keep your house clean and take all precautions. You have the ointment and medicines I prescribed you in case these stuffs happen, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll take all the precautions. Thanks a lot, hyung,” Chanyeol smiled and stood up, stuffing the puppy in his large jacket to protect him from cold. “I’ll get going then.”

 

“Chanyeol, this is the third time you brought an injured animal this month, you know? You’re too good for this world.”

 

“Oh don’t start it again, hyung, anyone will do the same in my place.”

 

Yixing nodded as he watched younger exiting.

“They won’t Chanyeol, not everyone is like you.” He wanted to say, but didn’t.

 

 

 

The next day in university Chanyeol didn’t have English lecture, he was a bit sad as he had no excuse to see Baekhyun today, but it all disappeared as soon as his best friend came and enveloped him in a bear hug.

“Chanyeol, I missed you bro. I didn’t even see you properly yesterday, you were too busy with that Byun guy.” Chanyeol grinned and pulled backed from the hug.

“Well sorry about yesterday, we were doing our project work. I missed yo--- achhoooo.”

He sneezed.

“Did you catch a cold?” Sehun looked concerned.

“No it is jus—acchiiiii.”

He sneezed again.

 

“Don’t tell me you went near a dog again!”

 

And Chanyeol knew that now he was doomed


	3. 3

“Baekhyun you’re looking like a ghost. Did you pull an all-nighter?” Jongdae asked his best friend after taking a seat opposite to him in the canteen with a packet of lays in hands. He took a look around the place and for some reason it was a bit more crowded today than the usual. Baekhyun ignored the question and kept on writing down on the A4 size sheets. His eyes were weary, he looked tired, almost like a person who didn’t sleep in years.

 

“You’re taking the project too seriously, aren’t you?” Jongdae interrogated. Baekhyun still chose to ignore him, even though he was tired, he looked determined to complete the given work before the due date. His brows were furrowed, and his gaze concentrated to the piece of paper he was working at that moment.

After not getting any reply, Jongdae decided to tease his friend a little. He snaked a hand forward to tip Baekhyun’s chip up. “Oh god, look at these eyes, man! Can’t believe you sacrificed your beauty sleep for some mere project.” His hand got slapped away instantly and Baekhyun finally stuffed in his study material in the bag, with a satisfied grin lingering on his face.

 

“I want to finish it by today, Dae,” Baekhyun said, and yawned out loud, without even caring to put a hand on his wide open mouth. He had no shame after all.

 

“Okay then, good luck. I have a class now so I’m leaving. Can’t miss the sight of my beautiful Minmin. Make sure to eat something, okay?” Baekhyun just nodded, as he was too tired to use words. He waved a hand lethargically in the air to dismiss his friend off.

Once he was alone, he decided to take a nap. Canteen was surely not the best place to sleep, but considering how exhausted he was feeling at the moment, he thought there was no harm in sleep for few minutes.

“Can I sit here?”

But perhaps God didn’t want him to sleep. He was disturbed once more. He was so sure that it was Jongdae that he was even ready to launch a fist fight at him.

“What the hell is your problem Jong—oh it is you, Chanyeol.” There was a slight decrease in his volume and tone after realizing who it was. Baekhyun stopped for a moment, before continuing his speech, “Why are you asking me? Does this table belong to me? Sit wherever the fuck you feel like, okay?” Baekhyun was riled up once again, maybe whatever he told the giant the previous day had no effect on him.

 

“You looked tired so I thought not to disturb. That’s why I asked for the permission, Baekhyun.” There was a small, teasing smile on Chanyeol’s face. After everything that Baekhyun said yesterday—and those loving eyes, full of respect, friendliness or maybe of something that Chanyeol couldn’t define, he was sure Baekhyun did care for him, and that alone was enough for him to make the happiest man alive.

 

“Whatever just sit down in silence. I’m taking a nap.”

 

“Aye sir! I’ll keep quiet and won’t disturb you at a---chhhhiiiiii!”

 

And damn, he sneezed again.

 

Instead of facing Baekhyun’s wrath at his action, the elder looked concerned.

 

“Did you catch a cold?” Baekhyun asked, suddenly not feeling sleepy at all. His drowsy eyes were now tracing Chanyeol’s face careful.

 

“No.. it’s just nothing. I’m fine, nothing serious.” Chanyeol faked a laugh and diverted the topic of discussion, “what about our project? I couldn’t do much work yesterday, after all you took all the books away while leaving.”

 

“Oh that, don’t worry. A little is left, there isn’t anything more for you to do. I’ll tell you when it is done, okay?!” Chanyeol shook his head at this.

 

Baekhyun looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he demanded, “give me your hand, Chanyeol.”

 

“Which one?” Feeling unsure, he asked.

“Any will do.”

 

Chanyeol placed his fit hand on top of Baekhyun’s nervously, not sure about his intention this time. The former turned his hand around and scribbled some digits messily, on his calloused palm with a pen.

“Here is my number, you can call me to know whether the project is done or not. Okay?” Baekhyun let go Chanyeol’s hand and stood up. He slung his bag on a shoulder and left the place without even saying goodbye, he just wanted to go and sleep somewhere peacefully. A nice, warm place like Chanyeol’s bed, which smelled nice too.

 

Chanyeol was left alone wondering why Baekhyun didn’t just type his number on mobile phone instead of writing it on his palm. Maybe he still didn’t understand even half of who Baekhyun actually was, which saddened him.

 

Baekhyun made his way out of the canteen, finding some fresh air in the corridor. Feeling finally relaxed as the atmosphere was too tight in there.

 

“I see what you did there, Byun.”

And of course God didn’t like him to be alone and peaceful. Someone always had to come and disturb him.

 

And so he hissed in annoyance, “did what, Oh Sehun?” he spat. Baekhyun had no time to have a chit chat with people, he seriously wanted to sleep.

“Finding ways to hold his hand, what else?” Baekhyun didn’t miss the smirk plastered on the brat’s face. Oh that smug face, he really wanted to hurt it so badly. Baekhyun’s anger always used to overtake his other, nice side. Just like it did this time too.

“And what does it have to do with you, huh?” Baekhyun threw back at him, his arms tightened across his chest and he leaned back on the wall.

“Nothing at all. Keep going,” Sehun winked. “But remember, you can only date my best friend if you promise not to hurt him-- and make sure you don’t have a puppy.” He said and disappeared like wind from his vision real soon. He didn’t know what pleasure others get to interfere in someone’s personal life. It ain’t nobody’s business what he did or didn’t after all. And wait, did Chanyeol not like puppies? Why did Sehun say such a thing? It couldn’t be true, right? Baekhyun wondered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

And for the rest of day at college, Chanyeol didn’t get to see Baekhyun. He went home earlier than usual, as a small puppy was waiting for him in his lonely apartment. Well, he couldn’t blame anyone else for his this loneliness, and by no mean he hated it. It was his sole decision to start living alone once he graduated from high school, he wanted to be independent. His parents were rich if not the richest, owning a big house in Gangnam district, running successful businesses. Even his elder sister, Yoora had settled down in New York with her husband, it was his turn now to grow up by his own.

 

His medium sized rented apartment was easily feasible from college, but it was not in the best locality in Seoul. However this was all that he could afford from his pay that he earned through writing blogs on music and food.

The moment he stepped inside his apartment, he was jumped on by a small ball of fur, whom he happily cuddled up in his arms. Even though his allergy was showing signs that it was the time he should make a distance, he knew that small puppy was lonely all the day in his apartment and needed at least a single hug.

“I can’t believe someone can be so careless to lose you, right baby?” he cooed at the pup.

Chanyeol kept the puppy on his one arm against his chest as he removed his shoes, and took a glass of water to drink. Chanyeol held it close even when he settled on sofa to relax a bit. He only let it go when he decided it was the time for him to shower, as he hugged the puppy a way too much, chance of allergy were high, also he was tired from being in college all the day. A warm, relaxing shower was all he needed.

 

 

“Did you really find him, hyung? Baekhyun was practically screaming through the speaker of his phone.

“Well not exactly, there is a small clinic for animals, the doctor working there is looking for the owner of a lost corgi puppy. I think it is our Mong, Baekhyun.”

“So when are we going to pick him up?”

“Well we are still not sure if it is him or not. The doctor said someone else is taking care of him, so first he will send us a pic to confirm. And then if we're sure it is our puppy, we can come and take him.”

“So when is he going to send us a pic? I can't wait!”

“Keep patience. He said by tonight. Okay? I'll call you once I confirm it is our pup. Okay, bye now. Take care.”

 

Baekhyun couldn't express how happy he was after the conversation he had with his elder brother. Since last ten days there was no news of his pet dog and now there was a hope, it was enough to give Baekhyun his lost happiness back.

 

“I'll get you soon. Just wait for me, Mongryong,” he whispered lowly, not to make much noise. He needed to tell Jongdae soon as he was really worried along with him. And to Chanyeol too—no, cancel that, Chanyeol didn't like puppies, he wouldn't mention it, he decided.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next day, in his lecture that he shared with Baekhyun, Chanyeol was happy to see a smiling Baekhyun, unknown to the reason of this beautiful smile. Somehow, a smiling Baekhyun made a smile appear on his own face too. He silently took a seat next to his crush, drawing the attention towards him. And a happy Chanyeol made Baekhyun even happier. Baekhyun laughed, softly and shifted his left hand to grab Chanyeol’s right one, “It is almost healed, yeah?” His cold hand felt hot once it contacted Chanyeol’s warm one.

 

“Yeah, it is,” Chanyeol replied, not bothering to pull his hand back, he liked it like this—no, in fact he loved it. He loved the way how right their hands felt against each other, for so many times in the past three days. It was so perfect, just like Chanyeol always imagined in his daydreams.

And it was Baekhyun’s gorgeous smile, and his gorgeous hand that made him less self-conscious, and he didn’t really give a damn about anything else at that moment.

 

“Speak about yourself, Baekhyun. You look so happy today, what’s the occasion?” Chanyeol asked, feeling a little bit of courage in his heart, his tone was firm, nevertheless soft, and gentle, just like him.

 

“Chanyeol I'm really so happy. You see I-”

‘But remember, you can only date my best friend if you promise not to hurt him-- and make sure you don’t have a puppy’

 

Baekhyun stopped after remembering Sehun’s words. He definitely can't tell about his puppy to Chanyeol. But he didn't want to lie either. So he decided to settle in between. “Ah.. you see Chanyeol, there is someone really dear to me whom I lost. But now I have found him, so I'm going to meet him soon.” he replied curtly.

 

‘So the rumors about him were true.. he actually has a boyfriend.. what was I even thinking.. how can someone like him will actually like me back?’

Chanyeol maintained his smiling face, he didn't let his facial gestures change, if anything, he faked a wider smile, “I'm so happy for you Baekhyun… no wonder you were looking so down since past 2 weeks.” He said, now looking away and concentrating at the teacher’s words.

Chanyeol slyly managed to pull back his hand from Baekhyun’s grip, making sure that his crush didn't notice. However, his this effort was futile, as soon as he pulled back to settle it on his own lap, Baekhyun’s smile faded, but Chanyeol’s eyes were no more on Baekhyun’s face to notice that.

 

 

 

Chanyeol went back to his home with a heavy heart, he didn't know why he was feeling so depressed over a love story that didn't even start. “Hold on, Yeol,” he said to himself, “it's not like you were his boyfriend and he dumped you or something.”

At least he still had the puppy to hug.

The small corgi noticed his sadness, he immediately settled on top of Chanyeol’s lap, making his lips curled into a small smile. Chanyeol was happy, at least he had someone by his side.

It wasn't soon when Yixing messaged him over kakaotalk .

 

From Yixing

If you're home, please click and send a pic of that puppy. Someone contacted me today saying his younger brother lost his corgi.

 

 

Chanyeol’s face dropped a little, he didn't want to let go of his only support this soon. With a heavy heart, he sent Yixing pic of the sleeping puppy on his lap. He wished the Universe to give him a negative reply, he wanted to hear, ‘Chanyeol that's not him. Looks like we need to wait a couple of days more.”

 

 

About half an hour later, he got a reply from Yixing, and his heart pounded in sadness.

 

From Yixing: That's him Chanyeol, it's their puppy. They said they'll come tomorrow in the evening to pick the puppy up. His name is Mongryong. Make sure to bring him to me by tomorrow’s evening. Okay? Goodnight, take care.

 

 

Chanyeol knew he was being selfish, but he ignored the feeling. He decided to stay at home the next day, it was 23rd. He didn't want to see Baekhyun. He didn't want to see Yixing either, more like he didn't want to give away the little puppy yet.

 

Just a little longer, he wished for the puppy to stay with him regardless of the fact that too much contact with the puppy in past two days covered his arms, back, the area below neck, his shoulders and even his face in ugly, itchy rashes. He tried to apply ointment, and take medicine but even he knew that he wasn't getting rid of it any time soon. But he didn't care, at least he wasn't alone.

 

 

 

 

“I'm sorry, the person who is taking care of your pet is sick. He couldn't make it today, he said he will come tomorrow,” Yixing explained to Baekhyun’s elder brother Baekbeom. Who in turn nodded in understatement, “okay tell him to come tomorrow no matter what, my little brother is really impatient. He will probably kill me today.” he rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger, while laughing awkwardly. “And thank you so much, for taking care of our puppy. We really love him, I still can't believe how my brother was so careless that day,” he said.

 

“It's okay, things like this happen more usually than you can imagine,” Yixing chuckled. Then paused for a moment, before continuing, “and I'll convey your thankfulness to my friend, after all he took care of him.”

 

And after then Baekbeom left, only to face his younger brother’s wrath in his apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

“What do you mean he couldn't make it up today? Okay we are thankful that he gave a shelter to our Mong and protected him from mean people but that doesn't mean my Mong belongs to him!” Baekhyun was roaming back and forth in his living room, not even giving a single glance to his brother. “If he doesn't turn up tomorrow, then I'll show him the biggest nightmares. Just wait,” he uttered.

 

“Baekhyun, calm down. If it weren't for him then our Mongyrong would have been in really bad condition if not already dea-”

 

“Don't say it hyung. I got it. But I'll go with you tomorrow, okay?” his brother shook his head and left the apartment.

 

When Baekhyun was left alone, he walked into his bedroom and splayed on the bed, with his mobile phone in hand. 

 

He was really happy that he would finally get his lost puppy today. He really wanted to see Chanyeol, but that guy didn't even come today. Heck- he never even messaged on the number Baekhyun gave him.

 

“I should have taken his number instead of giving him mine,” Baekhyun cursed himself. It was the Christmas eve tomorrow and he didn't even have Chanyeol’s number to ask him out. He knew that giant did feel something for him too, call it his instinct. But now he neither had Chanyeol nor Mongryong for his Christmas.

 

Baekhyun unlocked his phone and opened his gallery. First, he slid through the pictures of Mongryong with him and then stopped at a certain video he recorded few days ago.

A smile crept on his face. It was the video he recorded at Chanyeol’s apartment when he was sure that the younger is too engrossed in work. He grabbed the opportunity to make a 30 minutes long video, and click a dozen of pictures. Chanyeol looked too cute in those, he was even wearing glasses, something he never wore in college. It became Baekhyun’s daily ritual since that day to watch that video before sleeping, and he did, today too.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Where is Mongryong?” Baekhyun asked, more like threatened the doctor. Yixing shivered a little, and Baekbeom pulled his brother behind and stopped him from scaring the poor doctor anymore.

 

“I.. you see, he is still sick, that's why he couldn't come. He said he will come after Christmas, so can you please-”

 

“After Christmas? Are you crazy! It has been two weeks! I need my pet. Right. Now. At. Any. Cost.” Baekhyun put stress on his ending words.

 

 

“Fine then, I'll message you his address. He doesn't live that far from here. Go get him yourself.” Yixing said, he fished out his mobile phone and texted the address to Baekbeom who instantly pulled his brother out of the clinic and drove away.

 

“Hyunnie, chill. Maybe that person is really sick. Don't get so hyper.” Baekbeom tried to calm his brother down, only to receive glares in his direction. “Shut up, hyung.” the rest of the drive went in silence.

 

This neighbourhood looked awfully familiar to Baekhyun, he couldn't remember where he saw these buildings and roads, but he had a faint memory of walking through these. Given that his sense of direction was extremely poor, he really couldn't figure it out.

 

It wasn't until the car stopped in front of a building that Baekhyun knew very well.

It was the building that Chanyeol lived in.

“Hyung, does the address say that person lives on second floor?” Baekhyun asked, he unbuckled his seatbelt and hastily opened the door without even waiting anymore. He was sure, it had to be Chanyeol.

 

Baekbeom immediately followed to ran after him, “Yes it is,” he said, out of breath as they were running through the stairs. “The person’s name is Park Chanyeol,” he completed. But Baekhyun was already way too ahead to listen, it was around 10 in the morning. He pressed the doorbell once, twice, thrice until the door was opened.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was Sunday morning when he got the call from Yixing around 10 am.

“Chanyeol the owners didn’t agree. They want him back today. I gave them your address. They will be there in 5 minutes, you need to return the puppy.” He had said on phone, but Chanyeol didn’t even bother to reply.

 

Although it was the end of December, he was roaming around in shorts, as his upper body was badly covered in rashes by now, and no matter how much he tried, he really wanted to scratch on them to stop the itching, making his arms, and all the affected area turn into a shade of blossoming red. Still he managed to put a sweatshirt on for the so called guests.

 

At exactly 10 am, someone was there outside his door, pressing the doorbell furiously, and Chanyeol was really so damn angry. First, these people lost the small puppy and now they can’t even wait a day to take him back. Where were they when the puppy was hurt badly? Where they were when the puppy was freezing in winter’s cold? But now they are here, right outside his apartment door, pressing his doorbell like a madman. Chanyeol made a mental note to make them pay for the damages if his doorbell was broken by any chance.

 

“I’m coming there, just wait a minute. Stop pressing the doorbell,” Chanyeol shouted, making sure his voice was heard. He ushered the puppy with him towards the door.

 

“Little brother, calm down, I guess he heard you.” Chanyeol could hear a person saying, he scoffed. How impatient they were today.

 

The moment Chanyeol opened the door, the puppy ran out, probably recognizing his family. Chanyeol looked up to give some words of wisdom to the owners but stopped after finding who it was.

 

“Baekhyun….”

 

“Chanyeol..”

 

And the door was shut, right on Baekhyun’s face. The puppy was still in his arms. Baekhyun couldn’t understand the reason of this cold behaviour.

 

“So this was your puppy? The world is a small place indeed?” Chanyeol scoffed from inside. His back was pressed against the door. “You got your puppy now, you can leave.” He continued, “and merry Christmas.”

 

“You guys know each other?” Baekbeom mouthed his younger brother. Baekhyun nodded and transferred the puppy in his brother’s arms. “You go and wait for me in the car, hyung. I’ll come in few minutes,” he said, and Baekbeom followed.

“I don’t know how to say this Chanyeol, but I’m really thankful for what you did for my puppy, doctor Zhang told me. Thanks a lot.” Baekhyun said softly, his forehead was pressed against the closed door.

There was no reply from inside, almost like there was no one listening, but Baekhyun was so sure that Chanyeol was still there that he didn’t stop speaking. “Chanyeol, open the door.. I need to see you. You’re not looking well,” Baekhyun requested, but there was no reply.

“Chanyeol please, I didn’t know you are allergic to puppies. Let me see you for once.”

“Just leave Baekhyun. I don’t want you to come in and see me.” The reply came from inside.

“Why? D-did I do something wrong, Chanyeol? Are you upset with me about something?” Baekhyun’s voice wavered, he was so close to crying now. He really never imagined that he would see a day where Chanyeol could say such a thing to him.

 

“You really don’t get it, do you?” Chanyeol scoffed again. “Baekhyun you did nothing wrong, I have no reason to be angry at you. The only reason why I can’t let you in is cause I don’t want the guy I like so much to see me in this condition.” His words finally brought silent tears in Baekhyun’s eyes. “Baekhyun you’re the last person I want to be seen by at this moment. I’m looking extremely hideous, you haven’t even seen my whole body, it is more terrible than what you saw in a single glimpse.” He chuckled.

 

“I don’t get it? It’s you who gets nothing! You don’t see…. You don’t feel.. you don’t realize how much I care for you.. and how much I like you too. That’s why I want to see you and have all the rights to see you in the world so open this goddamn door Park Chanyeol or else I’ll break it with my Hapkido skills. Don’t challenge me.” Baekhyun sobbed, he was so angry at Chanyeol, so angry at him for thinking so less of him, Baekhyun wasn’t someone to judge people like that, and on top of that he was angry cause Chanyeol never realized his feelings in all these months.

 

“And what about your boyfriend? The one who you had a break up with or whatever..”

“Boyfriend? What boyfriend? You know what? You seriously are stupid!” Baekhyun banged the door with a fist. “You stupid little thing, if I had a boyfriend then I wouldn’t have been sending you all these signals since months. I wouldn’t have been finding excuses to hold your hand, or to stay in your house. Why are you so slow?”

 

“So all these rumours about your boyfriend gone missing were lies?”

 

“What rumours? I know nothing! Wait---boyfriend gone missing? Oh God, I can’t believe that these students eavesdrop on my conversations with Jongdae about Mongryong’s disappearance.” Baekhyun was laughing now, it was all too funny if you see it.

From the rumours flying to Chanyeol having his puppy, it was all too funny. How did it all escape through Baekhyun’s eyes? How could he not notice it?

 

And then the door was opened, there stood the giant Park Chanyeol, towering over Byun Baekhyun, with a pouty face and glistening eyes. “So you really like me? As in not just a frien—“ and Baekhyun didn’t give him a chance to say more, he swiftly stood on his toes and gently cupped Chanyeol’s cheeks whilst pressing their lips together. He let his lips linger there for a moment, without moving them. He moved away after few seconds, but didn’t let go of his face, he stayed close, just a breath away from Chanyeol’s face and soon enough he felt Chanyeol’s arms around his waist.

“I never said it before but I always think that you’re really handsome, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun confessed, biting his lower lip in between his teeth, “but you look even more handsome when I see you from this close.”

Chanyeol grinned, and tightened his hold around Baekhyun’s waist as he lowered his face to match with Baekhyun’s height. “And you always look so beautiful, the most beautiful and really, really cute,” he said, his big eyes were locked with Baekhyun’s droopy ones, “and I really just want to kiss your pretty lips again, if it is okay with you..” their lips were just an inch apart. “You really need to ask, Chanyeol?” and Baekhyun closed that distance.

Baekhyun kissed him again, slowly, taking Chanyeol’s plump, lower lip in between his thin ones as he sucked on it tenderly, and Chanyeol just smiled in it. Chanyeol tilted his head slightly to the right, to kiss and suck Baekhyun’s lips better. There were no tongues used, but the kisses were so electric that they both felt fire running through their veins.

And of course Baekhyun’s elder brother had to ruin the moment by pressing the car’s horn.

“Baekhyun hurry up! Your sister in law and nephews are waiting.”

 

Chanyeol unwillingly let go of Baekhyun’s lips, well not before giving a loud smooch against Baekhyun’s rosy cheek, making Baekhyun all flustered and giggly.

 

“We’ll continue this later, now go. Your brother is waiting.” Chanyeol said, he removed his arms and stood a foot away from Baekhyun. But Baekhyun just closed the distance again, holding Chanyeol’s face in his palms, he tip-toed to give him a chaste kiss on forehead, “and you go in, or else you’ll catch a cold. Go to sleep, I’ll come later and babysit you, you big baby” He said, standing fully on his feet again, his palms slid down from Chanyeol’s face to his shoulders, and rubbed all the way through his long arms softly until he caught Chanyeol’s fingers within his and intertwined them together. “I’ll see you at night. Okay?” he whispered. And Chanyeol nodded.

Chanyeol softly pushed Baekhyun off him, asking him to leave as his elder brother was waiting. He watched as Baekhyun left, he watched him from his balcony as the elder took one last glance in his direction, winking at him playfully. It all happened in a moment, Chanyeol still couldn’t believe that he just kissed Baekhyun. He couldn’t believe that Baekhyun liked him back. He came to a decision that he needed to kiss Baekhyun more, hold his hands more, and hug him more, also watch movies while cuddling in order to confirm it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The season changed, it was spring now. A start of new college year for Baekhyun. It was the month of April and Baekhyun found himself sitting on a chair in the library. Though a book was opened in front of him, he wasn’t really paying attention to it, as his centre of attraction at the moment was his tall boyfriend, standing a couple of meters away from him, near the book shelves, searching for some literature book. To Baekhyun, only his back was visible, his lean yet nicely built back that Baekhyun loved too much.

 

He was too lost in staring his boyfriend that he didn’t notice the hushed voices coming from the table beside his one.

 

“It’s Byun Baekhyun right? Our senior” It was probably a bunch of his juniors, whom he didn’t even know or was interested to know.

 

“Yeah, that’s him.”

Came another voice, but Baekhyun didn’t waver, he was just not at all interested to know, well that was until-

 

“I heard someone saw him kissing that lanky boy standing there in an empty classroom.”

 

And that caught his attention, he diverted his attention a bit to those girls now who were gossiping about him.

 

“Hey I think he is actually cute and handsome, don’t call him lanky!” another one said, and Baekhyun felt a tiny bit of jealousy. He made a mental note to cover Chanyeol’s face and hide his body in basement so that nobody could see him in future.

 

“I also heard they were kissing in canteen.”

 

“And in music room.”

 

“Even on terrace!”

 

“No way, are they dating? I want that tall boy for myself,” someone whispered, and Baekhyun scoffed, “like I would even let these pests linger around my boyfriend.”

 

Baekhyun closed his book, elegantly and stood up. Swaying the ass he was so confident about sexily, he walked his way to his boyfriend and stopped just behind him. His hands found their way to Chanyeol’s waist, as he tugged on his shirt from both sides, drawing Chanyeol’s attention. “Hey, babe,” Baekhyun muttered, in Chanyeol’s back and the latter turned around, his lips curled up at the sight of his cute boyfriend.

“What is it, Baek?” Chanyeol asked, his arms were hung on either sides of Baekhyun’s shoulders, and a hand made its way to Baekhyun’s nape, rubbing at the place that could made Baekhyun weak on his knees.

Baekhyun groaned, and Chanyeol smirked, knowing only he could make him feel this way. “What do you think about the detention room? Baekhyun asked, his hands went all the way up and tugged on Chanyeol’s collar, “I heard there is a nice sofa,” he said biting his lips, Chanyeol knew what Baekhyun meant by this but he didn’t interrupt him, instead he leaned down, and whispered directly in Baekhyun’s mouth, “I don’t think it is a bad idea at all, sweetheart.” And Baekhyun smiled, before pulling Chanyeol further down, and capturing his lips, he drew Chanyeol’s lips hungrily in his own mouth, his hands found their way to his tall boyfriend’s raven locks.

Chanyeol was no less, he pushed his tongue in Baekhyun’s hot cavern, grazing it over his teeth and the sides of his mouth, devouring his mouth fully and practically fucking Baekhyun’s pretty, thin lips. Baekhyun’s lips left a moan, only audible to his boyfriend and Chanyeol ate that too, not letting anyone else to hear it. Baekhyun hooked a leg around Chanyeol’s mid-thigh to gain some to balance as he felt like melting down into a poodle any moment, and Chanyeol took it as a chance to glide his arms down to Baekhyun’s perky ass and hoist him up, and continued eating his face out.

Even though they were making out in a secluded corner, being aware how rumours and gossip fly, they knew the teacher was going to yell at them any moment.

 

“Park Chanyeol! Byun Baekhyun! Detention, right now!” They could hear the librarian shouting from a distance, that didn’t stop them from devouring each other for a few more minutes though.

 

“The couch in the detention room is really big enough, for you know what.” Baekhyun winked at Chanyeol before turning away and guiding them out of the library, gaining many stares and shocked faces.

 

“I bet your ass it is,” Chanyeol playfully smacked his ass as they left together.

 

 

And now the new rumour was flying, this time the rumour was about Baekhyun and Chanyeol dating each-other, attached with an additional rumour of them having sex in detention room.

But this time, unlike before, the rumours were so damn true.

 

THE END


End file.
